1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tool for applying an adhesive mixture coating to and for embedding in a reinforcing mesh disposed over the outer surface of and in grooves formed in insulation board panels and for thereafter applying an exterior finish coating over the adhesive mixture coating previously applied, the tool being constructed in a manner specifically designed to facilitate application of the adhesive coating as well as the finish coating such that all intersecting surfaces define regular corners for optimum aesthetic purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of tools for applying adhesive and finish coatings heretofore have been designed such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 109,073, 1,646,649, 2,094,703, 2,198,974, 2,278,803, 2,608,853, 3,079,622 and 3,174,227.
However, these previously known forms of tools do not include the overall combination of structural features of the instant invention which coact to enable adhesive and finish coatings applied to intersecting grooved areas of insulation building panels to be such that all intersecting surfaces are substantially planar and straight to thereby define precise and regular corner edges for excellence of aesthetics.